Guarding your heart
by 4 Girls And 1 Boy Fanfiction
Summary: A veces es difícil ser estrella internacional, pero mas difícil es encontrar un amor sincero, una persona te entienda y te acepte tal y como eres... y justo encontré esa persona en la que menos me lo esperaba...


**Konnichiwa! Un saludo a todos y todas, bueno me acabo de unir a este grupo y dicho esto pense en subir aqui un nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste.**

**A proposito, mi firma en este grupo sera Bako253**

* * *

Una linda joven de ojos zafiro, piel clara y cabello azul marino, se encontraba parada en el escenario de Fukuoka, acababa de dar a conocer su nuevo sencillo, My life y estaba a punto de cantar su tema principal, con todo su esplendor, se paro en medio del escenario y comenzó a cantar...

Looking again at your eyes  
I realize that I miss you more  
I'm not able to react  
for myself.

I need your light to guide me  
to continue my walk  
that without you I find my way  
and I find a moment of peace.

Terminando de cantar su hermosa canción, agradeció la presencia de su publico y salio del escenario...

***** En el camerino *****

— Este concierto fue mejor que el otro Shiokaze —le dijo su representante, un joven bastante mayor que la peli azul, de cabello castaño, piel oscura y mirada que se escondía tras sus lentes oscuros

— No exageres Yusei —le respondió la oji-zafiro sin mucho interés

— No exagera, eres una gran estrella —dijo una joven que iba entrando de cabellos color negro, largo hasta la cintura y lacio, tiene dos mechones de color morado oscuro que enmarcan su rostro, ojos color rosa oscuro de un color exótico, cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y altura de 1,65

— Asi es, la que no exagera lo suficiente eres tu —dijo una joven de estatura baja con piel clara, ojos lila su cabello negro y muy largo facciones finas y delicadas

— Nagisa Otoshiro y Kokoro Misuki —dijo emocionado el cantante mientras se levantaba para abrazar a su amiga - hace mucho que no las veía

— Bueno, ya sabes, no es fácil ser una idol —respondió alegre la oji-rosa

— Ni tampoco es sencillo ser escritora — dijo Kokoro mirando de reojo a Nagisa

— Lo se, bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo un poco nerviosa Nagisa

— Y ¿quien mas vino con ustedes? —pregunto el canta-autor

— Nadie mas, bueno aparte de Fubuki, vine sola —respondió Nagisa

— y conmigo Yumma —dijo Kokoro

— Ya veo —se limito a decir Shiokaze —¿Y ustedes? ¿cuanto se quedaran?

— Estaré aquí por algún tiempo —dijo la idol

— Igual yo —dijo Kokoro sonriendo

— Shiokaze —llamo la atención el representante de la estrella

— Ahora que quieres?! —dijo algo irritada, si algo odiaba era que lo interrumpieran cuando hablaba con sus amigos

— Disculpa pero, la agencia ya te tiene un nuevo guardaespaldas —concluyo Yusei

— Genial, otro niñero —respondió con molestia y sarcasmo Shiokaze

— No eres la única —dijo la peli-negro — a mi también me contrataron un niñero, creo que llegara mañana

— A mi también me contrataron uno —dijo Kokoro — y creo que tambien llegara mañana

***** Mientras en una agencia de guardaespaldas*****

En un pequeño gimnasio se encontraba un joven delgado y en buena condición física, de piel palida, cabello pelirrojo, con tres mechones sueltos frente a su rostro, ojos verde jade, que reflejan su manera de ser, seria y fría, entrenando con el costal, hasta que...

— Oye Hiroto —le llamo uno de sus compañeros

— ¿Que ocurre? —dijo el joven si dejar de golpear el costal

— El jefe me envió a darte esto —le dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre

— ¿Que es? —pregunto tomándolo

— El expediente de un cliente, tu lo vas a custodiar —después de eso se alejo por donde había llegado

El joven de ojos jade abrió el sobre para leer los datos de su protegido

— Shiokaze Yamamoto ¿eh? —dijo al ver el nombre de la susodicha — ja, esto sera bastante sencillo — dijo y siguió leyendo el expediente

***** De regreso *****

— Hasta cuando te cansaras de traerme niñeros? — pregunto molesta la cantante mientras mataba a su representante con la mirada

— Sabes que es por tu bien - dijo Yusei sin dejar de verla — ademas, solo sera por un tiempo

— No lo necesito, yo puedo cuidarme sola —y dicho esto salio del camerino con sus amigas y los representantes detrás

— No empecemos de nuevo —dijo Yusei caminando detrás — Hasta cuando tendremos este tipo de discusiones?

— Para que contratarlos? —le pregunto la joven

— Es por tu seguridad —respondió su representante mientras trataba de llevarle el paso

— Sabes que se irán en menos de una semana ¿Verdad? —le dijo la cantante

— No se irian si no les exigieras tanto — le reprocho Yusei

— Claro, todo es mi culpa —dijo sarcastica Shiokaze

— Si, ahora volvamos al hotel —le indico su representante — debemos volver temprano a la mansión

— Se quedaran en mi casa verdad? —les pregunto shiokaze a Nagisa y Kokoro

— Claro que si —respondio Kokoro con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba

— Sabes que si, ¿por que preguntas? —dijo igual Nagisa

— Entonces vamos —dijo la estrella y asi siguieron caminando las tres jovenes hacia la salida mientras sus representantes se quedaban un poco mas atras

— Es bastante dificil tratar con ella —le dijo Fubuki a Yusei

— Y que lo digas —dijo Yusei mientras seguia caminando

— Y siempre es asi? —pregunto Yumma

— No —dijo yusei — a veces es peor —concluyo

— Date prisa o te dejare aqui! —grito la oji-zafiro

— Lo ven —concluyo y acelero el paso

***** De nuevo en la agencia *****

— Esto debe ser una broma —dijo el joven pelirrojo sorprendido mientras terminaba de ver el expediente de su "protegida"

— Que ocurre? —pregunto Shigeto, un chico de ojos azules, piel clara y cabello color crema claro, junto con Goenji, otro chico peli-crema de ojoz negros y piel un poco tostada

— Miren esto —dijo mientras les extendia el expediente

— ... —miraron sorprendidos Shigeto y Goenji — es enserio? —dijeron al unisono

— Pueden creerlo —les dijo con su mirada fria como siempre

— Le han renunciado 18 guardaespaldas —dijo sorprendido Shigeto

— Vaya que te toco una bastante dificil —dijo Goenji igual de sorprendido

— Ni me lo digas —dijo mas relajado —y ustedes? ya tienen a alguien?

— Si también me dieron su expediente —respondió Shigeto — una idol

— A mi también ya me entregaron un expediente —dijo Goenji — es escritora y mañana empiezo

— Entonces tratemos de hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo —dijo Shigeto

— Aqui el que se debe esforzarse mas es Hiroto —dijo en tono de burla Goenji

— Claro burlate de mi —respondio el pelirrojo un poco decaido

— Tranquilo todo saldra bien —le animo Goenji

— Claro, quiza renunciaron por otra cosa —le dijo el oji-azul

— Bueno, en todo caso sera mejor descansar, mañana sera un dia muy largo —dijo Hiroto y asi se fueron los tres chicos.

***** En el aeropuerto *****

— Preparaste todo? —le pregunto Shiokaze a Yusei

— Todo esta listo —respondio Yusei con una tablet en la mano

— Llamaste a la mansion y les dijiste que prepararan recamaras para Nagisa, Kokoro y sus representantes? —volvio a preguntar la cantante

— Ya lo hice —respondio el representante mientras abordaban el avion privado de la canta-autor

— Entonces ya vamonos —dijo la joven antes de subir terminar de subir al avion

— Ademas —dijo Yusei, lo que hizo que se detuviera la joven a escuchar — tu guardaespaldas nos esperara cuando aterricemos

— Esta bien —dijo la peli-azul sin voltear — pero por tu bien, espero que no sea tan inutil como el ultimo —dijo la joven antes de que ambos subieran al avion y despegaran camino a Tokio

* * *

**Bueno, espero les alla gustado, les mando saludos y espero que dejen reviews n_n**

**Ademas de que quiero agradecerles a Galletita Anonima y a Atsu-chan por permitirme usar sus Oc en este fic.**


End file.
